


Для комфорта

by Heidel



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Spicy Food, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Бета kasmunaut
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 6





	Для комфорта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Symbrock - For Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056358) by [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



> Бета kasmunaut

Веном не умел читать. На самом деле, не совсем. Он мог использовать глаза Эдди и смотреть на слова, а затем, при условии, что Эдди думал, пока смотрел на слова — а в основном так и было, потому что он никогда не пытался смотреть на слова и не читать их — тогда Веном понимал.

Ну, понимал столько, сколько был способен понять.

Веному было бог знает сколько лет, но он был словно ребёнок, когда дело касалось вещей из мира Эдди. Очень умный, иногда чрезмерно злобный ребёнок, но всё жё.

— Привет, лапочка, — сказала официантка, положив руку на бедро и окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. — Чего тебе принести?

Веном снова воспользовался его глазами и уставился на меню. 

**СЫРНЫЕ ШАРИКИ.**

— Да, конечно, — сказал Эдди, забыв, что ему не следовало громко разговаривать с Веномом на людях. Правда, ему нужно было рассказать Ви о блютус-гарнитурах, тогда Ви мог бы притвориться ею, и люди бы не думали, что Эдди чокнутый.

Люди могут насчёт этого ошибаться.

— Э-э-э, я бы хотел заказать сырные… принесите мне двойную порцию сырных шариков, — сказал Эдди. — И… э-э-э… шоколадный молочный коктейль.

«Благодарение богу за симбиота», — подумал Эдди. Иметь своего личного паразита (он же — личный тренер) означало, что ему больше не нужно было ходить в спортзал, чтобы поддерживать форму… ну, его бы в любом случае не разорвало бы, пока Веном не окружал его тело со всех сторон. В общем, с ним всё было хорошо. По большей части.

Пока они ждали еду, Эдди тыкал пальцем в телефон. Сначала принесли шоколадный молочный коктейль со взбитыми сливками и ещё шейкер с коктейлем, на который Ви даже не удосужился взглянуть, просто сразу схватил стакан их общими руками.

— Полегче, здоровяк, — тихонько пробормотал Эдди. — Он никуда не денется через тридцать секунд. Никто его у тебя не отнимет.

По большей части это не было ложью. У Эдди было немного денег. Один из недостатков работы репортёром — помимо того, что в него стреляли, случайно накормили инопланетным паразитом, чуть не сожгли и так далее — состоял в том, что платили за неё не особо хорошо.

А Веном, как правило, слишком торопился, когда сжирал плохих парней, чтобы перед этим сначала забрать их кошельки. Эдди даже не был уверен, не сделало ли бы их это отчасти тоже плохими парнями, если бы они оставляли себе деньги плохих парней.

Так что на самом деле денег у них было немного. Эдди нужно было оплачивать счета, о которых он даже не хотел думать. Даже когда доктор Дэн делал всё, что мог, с тем, что касалось лечения: не то чтобы у в основном безработного видеоблогера была медицинская страховка.

Он размышлял о счетах, жизни и своей огромной неудаче в этой области, не обращая внимания на Ви, который использовал их тело, чтобы пить молочный коктейль.

Пронесли сырные шарики; чертовски горячие, политые сырным соусом, с кусочками сыра и бекона и несколькими кружочками халапеньо.

Научить Ви есть так, чтобы они не привлекали к себе чудовищного внимания, было… сложно.

Честно говоря, он всё ещё не понимал этого.

Веном запихивал еду им в рот, словно до этого десять дней голодал, жевал, только когда Эдди напоминал ему об этом, и проглатывал огромные куски. От этого у Эдди потом были проблемы с пищеварением, и он просто пытался напомнить Ви, что нужно есть немного помедленнее...

**ЭДДИ, ЧТО СО МНОЙ НЕТ ТАК?**

— А?

**МОЙ РОТ ГОРИТ. ЭТО ОГОНЬ, ЭДДИ. ЧТО ГОРИТ? ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ?**

Несколько секунд Эдди совершенно не понимал, о чём говорит Веном, а затем...

— О, это просто перец, Ви, — сказал Эдди. — Мы уже говорили об этом раньше. Знаешь, приправы и всё такое.

**НИЧЕГО НЕ ГОРИТ?**

— Ты не горишь, здоровяк, — сказал Эдди. — Это просто капсикум. Перец вырабатывает его в качестве пестицида.

 **ПЕСТИЦИД УБИВАЕТ _ПАРАЗИТОВ?_**

Веному не нравилось, когда его называли паразитом, тем более что на самом деле он им не был. У него и Эдди были — вот так каламбур — симбиотические отношения, а не паразитические.

— В твоём случае я думаю, что нет, — сказал Эдди. — Люди любят острую пищу.

Веном на некоторое время задумался об этом, периодически посылая Эдди окрашенные красным мысли о боли и замешательстве. 

**ПОЧЕМУ?**

Эдди пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, я думаю, это заставляет нас чувствовать себя живыми.

**ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ ГЛУПО.**

Эдди взял молочный коктейль и отпил немного, заметив, как Веном перешёл от полной тревоги к успокоению. 

— Помогает молоко или хлеб. Но ни в коем случае не вода и не газировка.

 **МЫ НЕ ЛЮБИМ ГАЗИРОВКУ.**

Веному вообще не нравился углекислый газ. Новый год в этот раз обещал быть веселым — без шампанского. Вот здорово! 

**ТАК ЛУЧШЕ.**

— Да, всё в порядке. Не всем нравится острая еда. Для некоторых это действительно чересчур. 

Эдди взял колечко халапеньо и собирался положить его в рот. Веном в последнюю секунду перехватил их руку и отбросил перец в сторону.

**НАМ НЕ НРАВИТСЯ ОСТРАЯ ЕДА.**

Эдди на мгновение замолчал, а затем всё-таки не смог удержаться.

— Слабак.


End file.
